


Smoke and Embers

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Blood and Darkness [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 9 Parts Plot 1 Part Smut, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Byleth, F/F, Face-Sitting, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Emperor Edelgard reckons with the possibility of a demon-possessed army and the now-ambiguous relationship between her and her demonic servant, Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Blood and Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to write a sequel. I did not intend for this to suddenly have a plot. Please forgive inconsistencies with the previous fic, as I did not think up a lot of these rules and shit until now. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Edelgard still has unshaved pubic hair.

The whole mansion was on fire.

Hubert and his surviving spies were now forced into the attic, every floor and room beneath them ablaze or collapsing. If they tried to escape through the windows, the enemies patrolling outside would surely kill them if their fall did not.

He had thought their attackers were just scouts or some noble’s hunting party, there were only so many of them and they left soon after they were spotted. Then they returned and attacked, moving with incredible speed and coordination, barely any emotion in their faces as they fought and cut down Hubert’s spies with brutal efficiency.

He was far, _far_ from a religious man, but with death looming all around him, he silently prayed that someone would take his last words to Edelgard:

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, for dying and leaving yet more trouble for you.”

_Boom._

Part of the roof blew open, debris rained down and enchanted winds rushed past them. Hubert and the others raised their spellcasting hands and weapons skyward, until ropes were thrown down, Byleth and other troops bearing Adrestia’s colours descended shortly after.

Hubert made a note to question his lack of faith in gods later—for now, he had to _survive._

* * *

Hours later, Hubert, Byleth, and their forces had stopped at a town on their way back to Enbarr. Night was falling, and while the soldiers were out enjoying themselves or getting more extensive treatment, Hubert was inside his room at an inn, casting spells and drawing sigils that would guard it against unwanted guests.

When all was said and done, he sat down at a writing desk, pulled out a small journal and a locket from his pockets. He held the latter to his lips, and whispered, “Byleth, your presence is needed at once.”

He put the locket away and waited.

“Hubert,” Byleth said, now standing just outside his peripheral vision.

“Byleth,” Hubert replied, not even flinching. “Did you notice anything particularly strange about the soldiers you fought earlier?” he asked as he wrote on a blank page.

“They were possessed,” Byleth replied. “Too efficient, too coordinated, too emotionless. Like dolls than people.”

Hubert hummed as he wrote that down. “Do you believe a demon might be responsible?”

Byleth nodded. “It is possible.”

“You would not happen to know of any likely suspects, would you?”

Byleth shook her head.

Hubert sighed. “Fair enough…” he muttered as he flipped to a new page. “Now, while we’re still on the subject of demons: I only recently noticed that it’s been over a month since your last feeding. How is your Thirst?”

“Fully sated,” Byleth said.

“Since when?”

“While I was helping bury the bodies earlier.”

“Good,” Hubert said. “Were there any issues back at Enbarr because of it?”

“None,” Byleth shook her head. “However, Edelgard and I _did_ attempt an alternative solution.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. “An… _‘alternative_ solution’…?”

Byleth nodded. “Edelgard let me drink some of her blood--”

“You _fed_ on the _Emperor?!”_ Hubert seethed.

“--That was not from her veins,” Byleth continued.

Hubert blinked, his brow furrowed, until all the pieces fell into place.

The quill in Hubert’s hand withered then disintegrated into ashes. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Hubert looked at Byleth with an intensity that would have killed a lesser being and made others wither or flinch.

Byleth was unaffected, her expression as blank and unreadable as always.

After a long, heavy silence, Hubert produced a new quill and dipped it in the ink well. “Why do you think this experiment failed, _independent_ of Edelgard?”

“The vitae from that blood was heavily diluted,” Byleth said as she counted off with her fingers. “Even if one _was_ capable of producing enough to satisfy my Thirst, it would take a long time. And the procedure is inconvenient, impractical, and awkward.”

“I will keep these in mind should we be forced to consider ‘alternative solutions’ again,” Hubert said as he wrote. “For the moment, I will create new contingencies so you may continue feeding in the usual manner, with or without my presence.”

Byleth nodded. “Noted.”

“Is there anything else to report?” Hubert asked. “Especially of a _demonic_ nature?”

“No,” Byleth replied, shaking her head.

“Are you _sure?”_ Hubert continued. “You must understand my increased wariness of supernatural forces.”

“I do, but I cannot foresee anything worse than a mortal could do anyway,” Byleth replied. “A demon’s powers are but one tool at our disposal, and it is not one we use _lightly.”_

“Hmph. Fair enough, you are dismissed.”

Byleth nodded, and disappeared into the shadows once more.

Hubert only saw her again in the morning at the stables, leading out the horse they had rode into town on. They took one look at each other, nodded, and Hubert bought another horse for himself. Though they rode close to one another for safety’s sake, not another word was said between them until they returned to Enbarr.

* * *

The bloody sheets were thoroughly cleaned, dried, and returned to storage without a single question raised by any of the servants involved.

Courier pigeons had been sent to all the towns where Byleth was likely to stop at on her way back to Enbarr, the letters speaking vaguely of “signs of potential illness” noticed by the healers, and their politely but _s_ _trongly_ advising Byleth to get a physical as soon as possible.

Even Edelgard’s “visitor in red” had since calmed and become manageable, but still, the events of days prior continued to haunt her, all because of one woman:

“Dorothea.”

“Edie,” Dorothea replied, smiling as she walked up to the tea-table. “May I sit down?”

“But of course. Tea?” Edelgard asked as she picked up the pot. “I brewed Albinean Berry Blend for this afternoon.”

“Oh, one of my favourites!” Dorothea cooed. “How considerate of you, Edie, I would love a cup.”

“It _is_ a ruler’s duty to serve their people first and foremost, after all,” Edelgard hummed as she poured one out.

Dorothea took a sip from it and hummed a pleasant tune. “Perfectly brewed! But then again, I can never expect anything else from you, now can I, Edie?” she said, smiling.

“I’m flattered, Dorothea, thank you,” Edelgard said as she poured out one for herself. “So, how have your days been recently?”

The smile on Dorothea’s face disappeared. “Almost _overwhelmingly_ busy, Edie,” she said as she picked a pastry from the stand nearby. “Honestly, it just _boggles_ me how much oversight you do, how much you have to authorize and check… I thought each House more or less handled everything within their domains!”

“I find it’s best to _frequently_ remind them who they ultimately serve, what the limits of their power and influence are,” Edelgard said as she sipped her tea. “Better prevention than the consequences.”

“Mmm,” Dorothea hummed as she munched on her pastry. “But enough about _me_ , Edie, I’d like to talk about _you_ ; specifically, what are you planning to do rest and relax after all this work?”

“This _is_ it,” Edelgard replied. “I greatly treasure your company and our conversations, Dorothea. Do you feel this is inadequate?”

“In the face of everything you have shouldered these past few weeks without Hubert’s assistance? _Yes,”_ Dorothea replied. “I really rather think you should start planning a trip outside Enbarr for your health, before you find yourself ill and bedridden.

“Better prevention than the consequences, right?” she chirped.

Edelgard sighed before she sipped her tea. “I appreciate your good intentions and can understand your reasoning, Dorothea, but I cannot do that—not right now.”

“And why _not_ , Edie?” Dorothea asked, mildly annoyed. “I’ve quite literally seen the figures, the Empire can afford time without you at the helm making sure everything’s as profitable and efficient as possible.”

“The cost has nothing to do with it,” Edelgard said. “I’m more concerned about the possibility that Hubert might _not_ return from his mission—Goddess watch over him,” she said as she rapped her knuckles on the table.

Dorothea lowered her cup from her lips and fixed Edelgard with a hard stare. _“Really?”_ she said. “You’re worried about _Hubert?_ Who—might I add—has _Byleth_ coming to his aid?”

“They’re very skilled and capable but not _omnipotent_ , Dorothea,” Edelgard replied. “I’ll only begin to consider it once I see them alive and well,” before she drank her tea.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said as she stepped out the shadows a bit away from their table.

Edelgard made a most _undignified_ noise as she spat her tea back into her cup. Hands shaking violently, she slowly put it down on its saucer, tried not to damage the delicate china.

Across her, Dorothea tried and failed to contain her laughter by putting a hand over her mouth.

Edelgard picked up a napkin, dabbed off the tea dripping down her chin. “Byleth,” she said flatly, “you’ve returned.”

“With Hubert and most of our people,” Byleth added. “Speaking of Hubert: he urgently wishes to meet up with you in your study to give his full report. He’s already on his way there as we speak.”

“ _Thank you_ , Byleth,” Edelgard said, before she turned back to Dorothea. “I apologize, but it seems I must end our tea time far earlier than expected.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Edie, I completely understand!” Dorothea said, waving her off. “Duty comes first. Just please remember what I said about that trip, please?”

“I will,” Edelgard said as she got up and left.

It pained her to lie to Dorothea like that, to imagine her inevitable disappointment and annoyance when she found out… but Edelgard had only so much time in this world and so she much more she still needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hubert was already waiting in Edelgard’s study when she arrived, sitting in a shady corner away from the windows and the sunlight. “Your Majesty,” he said as he stood up and bowed.

“Hubert,” Edelgard said before she turned back to her guards and nodded. They excused themselves and left, their heavy footsteps getting fainter and fainter as they left the hall entirely.

Edelgard shut and locked the door, Hubert began to secure the room with magic. They sat down at Edelgard’s desk, soon laden with so many documents, papers, and journals, plus quills and ink

“You may begin when you are ready, Hubert,” Edelgard said, leaning forward with her hands clasped together. “I am listening.”

Hubert nodded. “You were right to send me to Hresvelg, Your Majesty: all the sudden unrest among the smaller townships made little sense. The harvests have been as expected or better, the bandits are under control, and there had been no particularly objectionable decisions by the nobles overseeing said settlements.”

“So why were they suddenly refusing to pay taxes, harassing soldiers and nobles alike?” Edelgard asked. “Was someone manipulating them from the shadows?”

“Unfortunately, we did not have the opportunity to thoroughly investigate or acquire any solid leads before we were discovered, then subsequently attacked,” Hubert said. “I am grateful you gave Byleth the authority to mobilize our best soldiers at a moment’s notice; anything less, and we might not be having this conversation.”

Edelgard frowned. “How large was the force that attacked you?”

“Their threat came not from their numbers, Your Majesty,” Hubert said, before he spoke of the possessed troops, what he had discussed with Byleth. “Unfortunately, it is not especially difficult to acquire that many willing victims, so any number of our enemies could have been responsible.

“We do, however, expect them to cease their agitation of the region and refrain from another attack.”

“And what is your reasoning for that?” Edelgard asked.

“We have two theories,” Hubert said. “The first is that they intended to rouse the citizenry and then kill me in a demonstration of their strength and capabilities.”

“And the other?”

“They know we have been using unholy powers these past few months, and they wish to remind us that such an advantage is not exclusive to the Empire,” Hubert said, his tone grimmer than usual. “That they did not mount a larger offensive was likely to avoid attracting the wrath of the Church and the Exalted also.”

Edelgard nodded before she looked down at her desk, went deep into thought. Her expression grew troubled, she looked up at Hubert and asked, “Do you believe it might be”--she hesitated--”do you believe it might be _them?”_

“It is possible,” Hubert said, “but, I say this due to our _inability_ to rule out anyone, not because they are the most likely candidates.”

Edelgard let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you, Hubert. Your work and willingness to risk your life for the Empire are invaluable as always. I only wish I could give you a fitting reward.”

“To serve you is reward enough, Your Majesty,” Hubert replied, bowing his head.

“Are there any other matters you wished to discuss with me, Hubert?” Edelgard said. “I’m afraid I need to be alone for quite some time to reflect on our next course of action.”

“There is one, your Majesty, while we’re on the subject of demons,” Hubert said.

“And that is?”

Hubert sucked in a breath. “Forgive me my crudeness, your Majesty, but I believe I must cut straight to the heart of the matter: did you allow Byleth to feed off your menstrual blood?”

The room fell silent. Edelgard’s face turned crimson red while the rest of her skin became even paler white. Hubert’s expression was unreadable, his body betraying nothing as well.

Edelgard coughed and slowly turned her gaze to the side. “… Yes, I did.”

Hubert nodded. “I see.”

Yet more silence. Edelgard found herself absolutely fascinated by a patch of the ancient hardwood floor. Hubert remained stoic.

“L-Look, Hubert, I can explain...” Edelgard stammered as she slowly turned back to him.

Hubert nodded.

“This was all just an attempt to satisfy her Thirst,” Edelgard said. “She came to me specifically because she felt its return, and you _know_ what happens if she becomes desperate for blood, what she’s capable of in such a state.”

Hubert nodded.

“This will ultimately be the first and the last incident; we will _not_ attempt anything like it ever again, _especially_ because it failed to work!” Edelgard said. “You have my word as Emperor.”

Hubert nodded.

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak then quickly shut it. Her expression grew conflicted, before she said, “That is all.”

“It has been noted, Your Majesty,” Hubert said. “If I may make a request of you?”

“You may, Hubert,” Edelgard said carefully.

“I believe you should reflect on the nature of your relationship with Byleth, especially with how much we will have to rely on her in the near future,” Hubert said. “She is capable, loyal, and trustworthy, I will not deny that…

“… But please never forget you are _her_ mistress.”

Edelgard did not reply.

“I must excuse myself, Your Majesty, my other duties are calling,” Hubert said as he stood up. “I leave my reports with you for your perusal.”

“Thank you, Hubert…” Edelgard said as she began to collect them.

Hubert bowed then left.

Edelgard tried to read Hubert’s reports, before she quickly put them down, unable to focus. “I’m still Byleth’s mistress,” she thought. “She’s still bound by the terms of our contract. She cannot do anything without my permission!”

“Like how she could not drink your menstrual blood before you let her?” said a voice in the back of Edelgard’s head.

Edelgard paused, the thought lingering for several moments, before she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tea-table, Dorothea looked at Byleth and asked, “Care to sit down for some tea, Byleth? You must be tired after your journey,”

Byleth nodded and sat down in Edelgard’s former seat, dumped the contents of her cup into some flowers nearby before she poured herself a fresh one.

“So,” Dorothea said, “I’m certain we can’t discuss what happened on said journey, but I hope we can still talk about your entrance earlier?”

Byleth nodded. “What about it?” she asked.

Dorothea chuckled. “How funny it was, what else? Were you hiding somewhere here this entire time, just waiting for the right opportunity to pop in and interrupt us?”

Byleth shook her head. “I spoke as soon as I arrived.”

Dorothea chuckled. “Oh, of course you did… you’re truly fascinating, Byleth. You’re one of the most intimidating, reserved, and serious people I’ve ever met and yet you’re _also_ possessed of comedic talent and timing that playwrights can only pray to the Goddess for.”

Byleth just nodded and drank her tea.

“It’s always so entertaining when you make light of Edie! Especially because you seem to be the only person who’s never been punished immediately afterwards.” Dorothea smirked. “Though, that could also just be your special relationship with her than a testament to your comedic skill.”

At that, Byleth’s eyebrows rose. “Special relationship?”

“You know what I mean, Byleth,” Dorothea said mischievously.

“I’m just another one of her retainers, Dorothea, like Hubert but without the title or the family history,” Byleth said.

“And _I’m_ one of Edie’s closest friends and advisers since our days in Garreg Mach, so please trust me when I say what you have between you two couldn’t be more different,” Dorothea said as she fixed her with a serious gaze.

“If you say so,” Byleth said before she sipped her tea.

Dorothea sighed, opened her mouth to speak, before she decided to eat a pastry instead. “Regardless of what you think, I have a request for you, Byleth—a task I’m sure certain only you can do.”

Byleth wordlessly asked her to continue.

“I need you to convince Edie to take a vacation—preferably outside of Enbarr, to some location where she’ll struggle to get any work done and also have few chances to escape,” Dorothea said. “Brigid would be perfect; Petra will be happy to watch over her, it has excellent weather this time of year, and Edie will be surrounded on all sides by the ocean.”

Byleth nodded. “This sounds like you’re asking me to kidnap her instead,” she said.

“Well if it comes to that, then let it be known that I’ll gladly be convicted as an accomplice!” Dorothea said as she threw her hands up. “But to be completely, utterly serious, Byleth, you really need to save Edie from herself,” she said as she lowered them. “Even with Hubert back, I don’t doubt she’ll find some justification for her to continue working herself ragged through the days and nights still.

“She’s been like that since our days at the Academy, it’s only gotten worse since she took the throne, but thankfully the solution’s stayed mostly the same. So: will you do it?”

“No,” Byleth replied with a shake of her head.

Dorothea sighed. “Could you at least promise me you’ll help her cut loose and relax here in Enbarr as you did before?” she asked, winking.

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked.

Dorothea leaned in and whispered, “You know, what you did before you left to Hubert’s rescue?”

“Ah,” Byleth said. “That was just the one time. We will not be doing it again.”

Dorothea paused. “You mean”--she stopped, and her face fell. “Ah,” she said flatly, “I see. I understand now. I apologize for my mistaken assumption, Byleth.”

“You seem quite affected,” Byleth said.

“I was just reminded of darker times in my life…” Dorothea muttered, looking down. “Anyway!” she said, brightening up again, “did you do that just because it was her, or would you consider other people also?”

“Are you propositioning me for sex?” Byleth asked.

“If I said ‘Yes’, would you say the same?” Dorothea asked, grinning.

Just out of sight but not sound, a maid that had been _trying_ to find Byleth quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock and delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Edelgard decided to focus on the potential threat of attacks by demon-possessed armies than Byleth, and spent the rest of the afternoon drafting plans and writing letters to the people she would need to put them into action.

House Bergliez, she ordered to quietly review the states of their standing army, their fortifications and garrisons, and the year’s harvests from the fields and the fisheries, surpluses especially.

House Hevring, requested reports of the Empire’s coffers, business with other kingdoms, and plans for major events like seasonal harvests or major celebrations, especially if citizens had already invested money and other resources into them.

And even if Edelgard knew it was a shot in the dark whilst blindfolded, drunk, and suffering severe tremors of the body, House Varley, she asked to try and rekindle their cooling relationship with the Church of Seiros.

There were no mentions of demons or demonic activity in any of them.

Caspar would jump at the opportunity to fight a demon or their underlings, rousing his troops for open war even if that was Edelgard’s last resort. Linhardt would quickly abandon all his duties in favour of research, and his regents would have to pick up even more of his slack than usual. And she’d likely hear nothing from Bernadetta ever again.

Best to just let them think that the Empire was just facing a threat from another kingdom, that Edelgard expected said threat to back down or collapse, and that she would dismantle the machine of war before it needed to be started.

“Just like how it was five years ago...” Edelgard thought before she quickly shook her head.

She lit a candle both for wax and the rapidly dwindling light from the windows; by the time the letters were sealed and prepared, night had fallen, almost all of the study was shrouded in darkness. She took a few moments to clear her desk before she checked her to-do list:

“Summon Byleth to discuss the supernatural threat and corresponding solutions.”

Edelgard crossed out the previous item, closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and thought: “Byleth. Come to me.”

Edelgard opened her eyes, found she was still alone in her study.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said from behind her chair.

Edelgard startled, gripped the edge of her desk so hard she marred the finish, then slowly looked over her shoulder. “Byleth,” she said flatly.

Byleth walked around to the front of Edelgard’s desk then nodded at her.

“Hubert spoke of the forces you rescued him from,” Edelgard said as she opened a journal on her desk and began writing. “You said they were possessed by demons?”

“I said I am certain they were possessed, but not specifically by demons,” Byleth said. “Hubert came to that assumption on his own.”

Edelgard felt an all-too-familiar headache begin anew. “So you believe that _demonic_ possession is just one possibility among many?”

“Yes,” Byleth replied.

“So what do you believe could be behind it instead?”

“Either a god instead or a mortal with power like them,” Byleth replied coolly.

“Do you think it could be the Church of Seiros?”

“It could be.”

“Do you believe it could be the Western Church once more?”

“It could be.”

“Do you believe it could be _any_ sufficiently large organization hostile to the Empire?”

“It could be.”

Edelgard sighed heavily and spent a few moments just writing. “So, seeing as putting a name and nature to our new enemy is a futile exercise… what do you propose we do to prepare to defend ourselves against them, should we have to resort to your powers?”

“We may raise a possessed army of our own,” Byleth asked.

Edelgard blinked. “E-Excuse me…?”

Byleth repeated herself, and added, “If we cannot gain overwhelming tactical advantages over them, our only recourse is to match their tactics.”

“Surely we can avoid such an _extreme_ solution,” Edelgard said.

“I do not think so,” Byleth said, shaking her head. “May I appropriate some of your possessions to help explain?” she asked as she looked at a shelf full of trinkets and tools.

“So long as you don’t damage or warp anything beyond recognition, permission granted,” Edelgard replied as she began to clear her desk.

Byleth retrieved a wooden box from the shelf, opened it up, and began to lay its contents out: wooden figurines of soldiers and siege engines, maps of real locations and hypothetical battlefields, tiny models of castles, towers, and village huts.

“You wish to play a war game?” Edelgard asked.

“With others, if you will allow it,” Byleth replied as she set up the pieces—an overwhelmingly large, army in white firmly entrenched in a mountain fortress by Edelgard’s side, then a small strike force in black by her side.

Edelgard looked at her warily, before she said, “You have my permission.”

Byleth nodded, then closed her eyes.

Edelgard’s vision began to distort and flicker. She felt sensations in parts of her body both known and unknown, conflicted mixtures of emotions sprinkled with entirely alien feelings, an overwhelming sense that something deeply, _terribly_ wrong was happening.

“Oooh, neat! Are we playing a game?” said a young girl Edelgard had never heard before, shouldn’t have been in her study.

“It would seem we are indeed to play a game of strategy and wits!” said another voice—a man’s, dramatic and confident like he was an actor on-stage. “I must warn you, however: if you are to be my opponent, know my movements and intentions will be shrouded in impenetrable, unfathomable _darkness,_ just like my powers!”

Edelgard blinked. She grabbed the edge of her desk to steady herself, squinted at the new figures by Byleth’s side. She quickly realized they both not quite _here_ in her study, their forms semi-translucent, their features ambiguous like they were submerged in water or surrounded by fog.

“Astral projections,” Edelgard thought, “they’re astral projections.”

She let go of her desk, turned to Byleth, and gestured to the visitors with an exasperated look.

“You never said anything about them being within this dimension already,” Byleth replied coolly.

“Heeheehee, your face looks really funny all scrunched up like that!” said the young girl. “Ooh, on second thought, I don’t think you should be looking like that at all, it doesn’t seem healthy.”

Edelgard exhaled loudly and composed herself. “I am Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg of Adrestia,” she said to her visitors, “I welcome you both into this dimension, my kingdom, and my study. Now, Byleth: please introduce me to the ‘companions’ you’ve summoned.”

Byleth nodded and gestured to the young girl. “This is Caster, she is a princess of a kingdom from another dimension.”

“Sorry I can’t say which and from where!” Ruler replied. “Interdimensional rules and all that.”

“I’m familiar with most of them, no apologies necessary, Caster,” Edelgard said. “And as for him?”

“This is Sorcerer,” Byleth replied, “he is also a prince from another dimension, but he is currently acting as a retainer to royalty for a third dimension entirely.”

“For the moment, however, my dark powers are yours to command however you see fit!” Sorcerer said. “Or, ah, however Byleth sees fit, since she was the one that summoned us.” He paused and whispered to her, “Ah, what are we supposed to doing exactly?”

“I would like us all to play a war game,” Byleth said. “Emperor Edelgard is facing an enemy with the power to possess and control their army, much like these pieces. I would like to assume the role of this enemy, and she will try to defend against my attack with Caster and Sorceror’s help so that she may understand the threat she is facing.”

“Sounds fun!” Caster said. “I’m game!”

“As am I!” Sorceror cried. “But do not expect any mercy from me, Ashen Demon!”

Byleth nodded at them both, before she looked at Edelgard expectantly.

Edelgard looked at Byleth, down at the mock battle set up before her, then at Caster and Sorceror. “Very well, then, Byleth, I will play,” she said as she picked up one of the fortress knights and placed it on her side’s “throne”.

“Yay!” Caster said as she hurried to Edelgard’s side and took a holy knight to the west of her, Sorceror did the same with a dark bishop to the East.

There almost seemed to be a hint of a smile on Byleth’s as she picked up an assassin from her side. “Here are the rules of engagement:

“I have full control and awareness of all my troops and what they can see also. Those will be split between the three of you, however, so you will have to communicate and share information as you would on a real battlefield.

“The goal is to seize or defend the throne. Any questions?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard shook her head. “Let us begin,” she said, before they all began to prepare their pieces.

Byleth picked up the weighted coin from the box and tossed it. “You move first,” she said, showing off the coin’s white half. “Sorcerer, if you may?”

“With pleasure!” Sorcerer said, before he struck a strange pose, put his open hand in front of his face. “Shadows: DESCEND!”

Edelgard gasped as the board was suddenly covered in black, impenetrable haze, except around her troops. Byleth set the timer down on the side, Caster and Sorceror reached into the blackness and began to move their pieces.

Edelgard watched as a cavalier “rode” in from Sorcerer’s side, heard his voice came from the figurine: “Your Majesty! We are under attack! Our scouts were killed before they could tell us of their exact position, but I have already built a defensive line in the west wings!”

Edelgard looked there, the shadows lifted and she got a brief look of Sorceror’s troops. She sighed, and said, “Good work. Return to the west wing, my troops will inform Caster in the east.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Sorcerer’s cavalier replied.

“Let this game begin,” Edelgard thought as she picked up a falcon knight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter and the next dissolves into melodrama and poor communication for the sake of it. Apologies in advance.

In the first battle, Edelgard’s Lord fell to Byleth’s Gremory, and the throne was promptly seized. Edelgard excused it as still learning the new rules and how to coordinate with Caster and Sorceror, and they obliged her a rematch.

The third battle, Sorcerer’s troops crumbled due to relentless pressure, he could not send a messenger out to warn the others before Byleth’s troops charged from the unprotected flank. Edelgard still won, but with terrible losses to her army.

The fifth, Byleth threw all her troops directly at the throne room in a suicidal charge, killing Edelgard’s Lord again then seizing it with her last two units.

By the end of the seventh round, with the candle on her desk nearly melted down to the base, Edelgard said, “Enough. You have made your point, Byleth, I’d like to stop now.”

“As you wish,” Byleth said before she nodded at Caster and Sorcerer both.

“It would appear our dark business has concluded,” Sorcerer said. “Farewell, friends! We return now to the Veil.”

“Feel free to call us for another round some time!” Caster chirped. “I had a _lot_ of fun. Bye~!”

Caster waved while Sorcerer struck another pose, then they disappeared.

Edelgard waited for the discomfort and disorientation to subside, before she turned to Byleth and asked, “So how do you propose we create a force to match our enemy? Do I have to summon another demon, forge another pact, and hope they’re as reliable as you? Or do you have other ‘companions’ you can summon from beyond to act as our tacticians?”

Byleth shook her head. “Give me a handful of soldiers who we can trust.”

Edelgard stared. “You… you will create this force?” she asked.

Byleth nodded.

“Because you have a similar power as our enemy?” Edelgard asked, her expression grew troubled.

Byleth nodded.

“And you’ve had this _all_ this time?”

Byleth nodded.

Edelgard took in a deep breath, then asked, “Could you use this power on me? Control me to do your bidding?”

Byleth nodded. “I could.”

Edelgard placed her palms on her desk, slowly rose from her seat, and walked around her desk to face Byleth.

_Slap._

Edelgard struck Byleth on her cheek. Her hand ached afterward, like she had just hit a thin cushion sitting on top of solid, unforgiving rock.

Byleth just rolled with the strike, then turned back to Edelgard.

“You _bitch...”_ Edelgard whispered, her voice trembling, “ _why_ did you never tell me?”

“You didn’t need to know,” Byleth replied.

_Slap._

Edelgard struck her again.

_Slap._

And again.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

And again, and again, and again, until finally, Byleth caught both her wrists and held her still.

“I will explain myself when you are calm again, Edelgard,” Byleth said coolly. “Farewell.”

Byleth turned to smoke _,_ Edelgard stumbled forward and fell to her knees. The candle finally burnt out, plunging the room into darkness. Edelgard whipped her head around, trying to find any trace of eyes of an unnatural shade of blue or gray smoke, found none.

“Byleth!” she shouted. “Where are you?!”

Silence, but for the sound of her voice echoing in the walls.

A raging fire ignited in Edelgard’s chest. “I’ve been betrayed again,” she thought as hot tears stung her eyes, she balled her hands into fists, “all because I thought it should have been _impossible_ for her to do so…

“… All because I thought I could trust her.”

As quickly as it had erupted, the fire inside her burnt out. Edelgard slowly collapsed on the floor, exhausted, empty, hurt. She passed out shortly after, didn’t even stir as a worried maid began to knock on her door and call out to her, the guards eventually busted it open.

* * *

Edelgard came to in her bed, undressed to her smallclothes. Her body was heavy, her arms throbbed and ached, her throat was dry and desperately in need of water. From the bright, warm light radiating from the other side of the room, it was already morning.

Nearby, someone gasped.

In moments, mages and servants surrounded her, laying their hands on her and casting healing spells; bringing a goblet of water to her lips; wiping the sweat off her skin; fixing her hair; and after a discrete check between her legs, replacing the bloodied rag there with a fresh one.

“How are you feeling, Your Majesty?” asked one of the priests.

“Better, thank you,” Edelgard whispered.

“We are pleased to hear that, Your Majesty,” the priest said.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but Lord von Vestra wished to speak with as soon as you regained consciousness,” said one of the servants. “Would you like to receive him?”

Edelgard nodded. “At once,” she whispered.

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” the servant said, bowing before he left.

Hubert arrived soon after, looking gloomier and more menacing than usual thanks to the new dark rings under his eyes. With but a single glance from him, everyone else in the room got up, turned their faces down, and left the room, speaking only to greet him.

Hubert strode over to Edelgard’s bedside, bowed, then said, “Your Majesty, are you well?”

“Well enough, Hubert,” Edelgard replied. “Go pull up a chair and sit down, you look like you might collapse from exhaustion at any moment.”

“Thank you for your concern and consideration, Your Majesty,” Hubert said as he retrieved one from the tea table in one corner.

“I presume you stayed up all night while I was unconscious?” Edelgard asked as he carried it over.

“I would be derelict in my duty if I was not, especially with how quickly the news spread and chaos erupted in its wake,” Hubert said as he sat down. “Rest assured, Your Majesty, this incident _will_ remain within the castle walls. However, I’m certain Byleth and her newly disclosed powers weigh heavier on your mind.”

Edelgard sighed. “She does. Have you spoken to her already?”

“ _Yes,”_ Hubert said, grimacing. “I will spare you the details of my squeezing water from a rock and just summarize my findings.”

“Go on, Hubert,” Edelgard said, “I’m listening.”

“The good news is that she is not _nearly_ strong enough to take a person’s will by force, nor has she ever used this power on you, Your Majesty,” Hubert said.

Edelgard frowned. “But she said she could.”

“Yes, she _could_ —provided you either willingly let her into your mind, or something has already broken your will,” Hubert said.

“Then why didn’t she say that last night?!” Edelgard snapped.

“She said you most likely would not have believed her, accused her of further lies and deceit, and only gotten even angrier,” Hubert replied. “I do not approve of how she handled herself last night, but in that, she had a point.”

Edelgard sighed. “So if I fear she’s manipulated me, it was not through supernatural means?”

“No,” Hubert replied. “On a related note: have you done as I asked and reflected on your relationship with Byleth?”

“I have not, Hubert,” Edelgard replied. “I thought to prioritize defending ourselves against our mysterious new enemy first.”

Hubert nodded. “I _strongly_ suggest you do so now, Your Majesty, and clear all this up. We can ill-afford any ambiguity within the Empire, _especially_ questions of who really is the ultimate authority.”

“I will, Hubert—but if I may make a request?”

Hubert nodded. “Anything, Your Majesty.”

“Please call for Dorothea,” Edelgard said. “I wish to get her insight on this matter.” Her stomach growled, and she added, “Ugh, and some food, too, please.”

“As you wish,” Hubert said. “But before I leave, Your Majesty, know that I and Ferdinand will watch over the Empire in your stead, until you are well and this matter is completely sorted out.”

He scowled, and added, “I will ensure he does not do anything _catastrophically_ stupid in the meanwhile.”

Edelgard smiled. “Thank you, Hubert, you both have my gratitude.”

“You are welcome, Your Majesty,” Hubert said, before he bowed and left.

As the servants returned to her room, Edelgard began to mentally prepare herself for Dorothea’s arrival—given the circumstances, this was probably the most pleasant conversation she’d have this day.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorothea arrived with the most displeased expression Edelgard had seen her wear in quite some time. She coolly greeted her, before she strode over to the other side of the room with her back turned to her.

The servants who brought Edelgard breakfast did not comment and excused themselves after she finished her meal, leaving them alone in the room. It was silent for a long while, Edelgard shifting about uncomfortably in her bed, until Dorothea said, “This is just _one_ of the things I was hoping wouldn’t happen, Edie.”

Edelgard hung her head and said, “I’m sorry, Dorothea.”

“If you’re truly sorry, Edie, I would appreciate it if you explain just what happened between you and Byleth,” Dorothea said as she strode over to her bedside. “You can start with _how_ exactly I came to walk in on you asleep, half-naked, and laying on bloodied sheets,” she said as she sat down in the chair Hubert used.

Edelgard frowned. “Dorothea, I know you want answers, and I would love to give you them, but--”

“You will neither have my sympathy nor my goodwill if you can’t tell me the truth, Edie,” Dorothea said frostily. “I will continue to do my duties as one of your advisers, but consider our friendship paused until I know for sure that you still trust me.”

Edelgard closed her mouth and looked down at herself. Eventually, she sighed, turned back to her and said, “Alright, Dorothea, I will tell you the truth—beginning with something I should have confided with you a long time ago.”

“I’m listening, Edie,” Dorothea said.

“Byleth…” Edelgard hesitated “… she’s a demon.”

Dorothea’s eyes widened.

The room went silent once more.

Outside, Edelgard was calm; inside, she was panicking. Dorothea was one of her most trusted advisers, her closest friends, one of the few people in this world she knew she could trust and would follow her--

\--But would all that change now that she knew Byleth’s true nature?

_Everyone_ had their limits. Edelgard herself had thought that there were no actions she was unwilling to take for the sake of her goals, no costs she was unwilling to bear, no horrors she was unwilling to face. But five years ago, at the point of no return, she’d turned away and fled, used what should have been a war chest into the means to rip herself from the clutches of her former allies.

Would Dorothea do the same?

Dorothea sighed heavily. “Edie, I can totally understand where you’re coming from and what you must be feeling right now, but slander doesn’t help anyone, least of all yourself.”

Edelegard blinked. “No, Dorothea, you misunderstand me: _Byleth_ is a _demon.”_

“I heard you well enough the first time, Edie, you’re not going to convince me by repeating it.”

“Dorothea, please **listen** to me!” Edelgard cried as she threw her arms up. “Byleth is a _demon_ —an actual creature from Hell! She--”

Dorothea shot out of her seat and pressed her finger over Edelgard’s lips, fixed her with a glare that made her words die in her throat. “Edelgard,” Dorothea said slowly, “I am _trying_ to help you right now, but I am _not_ Hubert: I am not unquestionably by your side whatever it is you do.

“If you cannot be civil and reasonable, I’m going to do as Byleth did and leave until you can calm down, but _un_ like her, I am not going to stand idly by and let you take your anger out on me.

“Now do I need to leave or will you promise to behave?” Dorothea asked before she pulled the finger from Edelgard’s lips.

Edelgard slowly lowered her arms and sat back in her bed, cowed. “I promise to behave, Dorothea,” she said quietly. “I… apologize for my”--she struggled--“inappropriate behaviour just now.”

“I expect you to say this to her, too, just so we’re clear,” Dorothea hummed. “But we digress: let’s start at the parts I don’t know for certain. A few days ago, did you and Byleth have sex or was I mistaken?”

Edelgard blushed. “We did, and you were not,” she said. “You see, Byleth has this… need she has to satisfy about once a month. Hubert usually arranges the solution for her, but since he was unavailable, Byleth suggested I assist her instead.”

Dorothea nodded. “Go on…”

“I… had objections, but Byleth managed to convince me that the benefits outweighed them,” Edelgard said. “We ultimately failed to satisfy her need, however.”

“But you satisfied yours, at least?” Dorothea asked.

“That’s irrelevant,” Edelgard said, looking aside.

“I really don’t think it is, Edie,” Dorothea said, “but we should discuss what happened in your study last night first.”

“I summoned Byleth there to discuss the events of her most recent trip,” Edelgard said. “Most of it was sensitive information, so let’s just say at some point in the conversation I… assumed Byleth was manipulating me, using me for her own purposes.”

“Ah,” Dorothea said, nodding.

“I lost my temper, Byleth left, and then I believe passed out shortly after,” Edelgard said. She paused. “How _did_ they find me there?”

“Byleth was just outside your study, listening to make sure you didn’t do anything drastic,” Dorothea replied. “When you collapsed, she found a maid and told her to check up on you, then disappeared as she always does. Speaking of whom: what that maid had been gossiping about wouldn’t have anything to do with this whole mess, would it?”

“Pardon me?” Edelgard said.

“After you had to end our tea date early, Byleth joined me instead,” Dorothea said. “We _discreetly_ discussed your little tête-à-tête, and the way Byleth explained it, I thought it was just a little casual indiscretion for stress relief. So, I asked her if she wanted to have sex with me as well--”

Edelgard’s eyes widened, she made a strangled noise as she restrained herself.

Dorothea noticed, and continued, “Which is when that maid overheard us. And she was _so_ excited by this juicy gossip that she missed Byleth’s response.”

“Which was…?” Edelgard asked, tensing up.

“’No.”

“‘No.’?”

“‘No.’,” Dorothea said, nodding.

“… Ah,” Edelgard said, relaxing.

“So now that the air’s all cleared… Edie: just what is going on between you and Byleth?”

“A rather _massive_ misunderstanding, Dorothea,” Edelgard muttered. “I’ll discuss it with her privately and we’ll sort this matter out by ourselves.”

“No, I don’t think you _can_ _,_ Edie,” Dorothea said, shaking her head. “Unless you’ve been keeping other liaisons secret from me, this is the first time you’ve had sex with someone since our time in the Academy.”

Edelgard scowled. “Dorothea, we swore never to talk about that person ever again.”

“Only after months of her being the only thing you could talk about!” Dorothea cried, throwing her hands up. “But I yield, I yield: we won’t talk about _her_ , because you’re in love with someone new, aren’t you?”

“I am **not** in love, Dorothea,” Edelgard snapped.

“And if, for the sake of argument, you were?” Dorothea snapped back.

“Then I _can’t_ let it develop any further.”

“Why?”

“Because I am the Emperor of Adrestia, Dorothea!” Edelgard shouted. “There is a future only _I_ can lead this kingdom to, and I cannot afford romance getting in the way again!”

“And once all is said and done, once the weight of the crown is off your head, what happens _after?!”_ Dorothea cried. “I understand why you work so hard for the happiness of your people, but I have never _once_ understood why you can’t ever seem do anything that would make _you_ happy!

Dorothea’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I don’t just want to live in the future you’re working for, Edie—I want you to live _your_ life, too.”

Silence.

“… Please leave, Dorothea,” Edelgard whispered as she turned away from Dorothea.

Dorothea looked at her with a hurt expression, before she sighed then turned away, too. “I’ve had sex with a _lot_ of people over the years for so _many_ wrong reasons, Edie, but I would have never done it if I didn’t know for certain I could separate the _emotion_ from the _action_ —love is love, but sex is just sex.

“So instead of reflecting about who’s really the master and who’s the servant like Hubert is asking, try to think about _that_ instead.”

Dorothea stood up and left without another word.

None of Edelgard’s servants returned after; perhaps Dorothea had told them to, perhaps they decided on her own to leave Edelgard alone with her thoughts. A saying from Garreg Mach floated up from her memory:

“Pray the demons stay in Hell, for Hell is where they belong. Pray you never meet a demon, for Hell is where they will take you. Pray you never summon a demon, for Hell will come to you.”

And as she laid down on her side, curled up into a ball and cried, it seemed her Hell was falling in love with a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night when Byleth finally appeared at Edelgard’s bedside. She ignored her at first, thought she was one of the servants come to check on up on her until she realized she was had been strangely, unusually silent.

Edelgard removed one of her pillows from her head, sat up, and squinted at her. Sure enough: blue eyes and hair, glowing an unnatural hue in the moonlight.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said flatly, before she paused, noticed Byleth’s cheeks were full of ugly, hand-shaped bruises, and winced. “Goddess, could you have at least gotten that treated?”

“I had, but both this vessel and the castle’s healers have limits,” Byleth replied. “Anyway: I need your decision on something, Edelgard.”

“No. Go away,” Edelgard said as she picked up her pillow and tossed it at her before she rolled onto her other side. “I don’t want to speak with you. I don’t want to see you. I’m debating whether I should continue having you on as my retainer!”

“And I’m afraid Hubert ordered me to, and he specifically worded so I _cannot_ leave without your answer,” Byleth replied.

Edelgard groaned. “Fine, out with this important business!” she said as she faced her again.

“He, Ferdinand, and Dorothea believe it for the best that you leave Enbarr for a few weeks, in order to let the ongoing fears and rumours about your health and mental state die out, to recuperate from stress and exhaustion, and to put you out of the eye of our unknown enemies,” Byleth explained.

“So, they want to know if you would be amenable to my accompanying you on your retreat as your sole retainer.”

Edelgard scowled. “Do they _really_ believe a period of isolation stuck with you will miraculously calm the discord between us?”

“No, Hubert believes that you need to weigh that against the alternative: putting yourself in the care of the Church at Garreg Mach,” Byleth replied. “With the full force of the Knights of Seiros so close by, you will be just as safe.”

“ _Except_ if the Church manages to discover my summoning and using you…” Edelgard muttered, before she sighed. “Goddess, there really is no way I can escape contending with the consequences of our ‘alternative solution’ without running into worse problems altogether, is there?”

Byleth shrugged. “So, your decision, Edelgard?”

Edelgard opened her mouth, before she shut it, and began to think. After a long while, she sighed, threw her hands up, and said, “Tell them I choose isolation with you. But know this: I have not forgiven you and will only tolerate your presence, because the alternative puts too much risk on the Empire and my plans both.”

Byleth nodded. “I will inform Hubert.”

Edelgard nodded. “Well?” she said, gesturing around her. “Large amounts of shadow are all around. Or are you going to do a _normal_ exit for once?”

“I’m not leaving yet, Edelgard,” Byleth replied.

“Didn’t you _just_ say ‘I will inform Hubert.’?” Edelgard asked.

“I didn’t say ‘when’ exactly,” Byleth replied.

A vein popped on Edelgard’s head, her hands shook; she looked at the bruises on Byleth’s cheeks, felt _sorely_ tempted to add fresh marks. “So do you have yet more questions? Or are you just here to continue making my life complicated and miserable?”

“The former,” Byleth replied.

“Then out with it and then out with you, also,” Edelgard said.

Byleth nodded. “Why is it that we seem to have talked about our having sex with everyone _but_ each other?” she asked.

Like she had been struck dead in the chest, Edelgard stopped. “I--” she stammered, before she frowned and looked away “--do we really need to speak of this right now?”

“Would you rather the trouble it has caused continue haunting us for the next month or so, as we hide away from the world and our enemies?” Byleth asked back.

Edelgard had no response. With a heavy sigh, she laid down on her bed and stared up at the canopy. “The crux of it is that I think I’m falling in love with you, and I really don’t understand _why._

“Maybe you’ve won me over with some combination of your good looks, your skill, and your ‘endearingly eccentric’ behaviour, as your many admirers put it. Maybe it’s as Dorothea said, that for me sex and love can’t be so cleanly separated as it is for her. Or maybe I’m just intrinsically attracted to ultimately _doomed_ romances, like so many tragic heroines.

“Whatever the case: whatever line we had crossed that day, I think I want to cross it again. That I want to try and take the risks that come with my taking you on as a lover. That I want to see what will happen next for _us…_

“… But we can’t.”

“And why is that?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard scowled. “Do you _really_ need me to explain why I can’t act on my feelings for you?” she said as she pushed herself up on her side.

“Yes,” Byleth said, nodding.

Edelgard groaned and put her palm to her face. “Why do I _still_ bother to ask you rhetorical questions when the art is so _clearly_ lost on you…? Bah, don’t answer that!”

Byleth nodded.

“And to give _you_ an answer, Byleth: I can give you so many, spend all night explaining each one in excruciating detail,” Edelgard said as she removed her palm. “But, it all really boils down to one thing: you’re a demon, you cannot love me as a human can.”

Byleth nodded. “You are right—but if you would let me, I could love you still.”

Edelgard groaned. “Did you get that from one of the productions Dorothea keeps dragging you to?”

“Yes, but I mean it genuinely,” Byleth said.

“I find that difficult to believe, Byleth,” Edelgard said. “Are you even capable of feeling such an emotion?”

“If you define as ‘caring for someone as much as or even more than yourself, in a manner far different from all others’?” Byleth asked. “Then yes, I believe I can.”

Edelgard frowned, let it sink in, then asked, “Are you… are _you_ in love with me right now?”

“No, I don’t fall as swiftly as you do,” Byleth said, shaking her head. “But if you would allow it, I would like to see ‘what will happen next for us’, as you put it.”

Edelgard stared, trying to find a single hint of dishonesty or deceit in Byleth. And when she found none, she burst out laughing, fell back onto her bed, unable to do anything else till she ran out of breath.

She caught her breath, composed herself somewhat, and muttered, “You’re _insane._ And I’ve _completely lost my mind,”_ she said as she sat up, swung her legs over the side of her bed, and held out her hand. “Byleth, if you truly mean all that you have just said, take my hand, look me in the eyes, and swear it.”

Byleth knelt before her and did. “I swear, Edelgard,” she said.

“You have been heard,” Edelgard said. “Now _get out of here_ , I’ve had _more_ than enough of you for tonight.”

There seemed to be the ghost of a smirk on Byleth’s lips as she said, “As you wish, Edelgard.” then disappeared into smoke once more.

* * *

Come morning, Edelgard declared herself well enough to travel, as did the healers. Hubert had already manufactured an urgent letter from a House at the edges of the Empire, speaking of a convoluted series of issues that Edelgard just _had_ to deal with personally. And intentionally or not, Ferdinand got into a lively argument with some nobles, making Edelgard’s discreet exit the last thing on people’s minds.

So it was that Edelgard eventually found herself at a small cabin sitting on the side of a mountain in Bergliez.

Byleth disappeared inside it to check it for unwanted visitors—human, demonic, or animal—then opened the door from the inside, bowed and swept her arm inside. Edelgard rolled her eyes, before she thanked her in and strode into her home for the next four weeks.

In time, she would return to her duties as Emperor, bear the problems of her kingdom on her shoulders, lead a counter-charge against her mysterious new enemy, and the hard, bloody, work for the future Fodlan deserved.

But for now, she would relax, and figure out just how a demon and a human could love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue, and where there is actually smut.
> 
> I've been feeling incredibly iffy on the quality of this story as a whole due to my long absence from writing, publishing, and getting feedback. Comments would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the "1 Part Smut" promised. I hope I haven't lost my touch.

“Of all the times for my visitor in red to make a riotous exit, of course it would be now...” Edelgard thought as she sat inside a tub with a bucket of Bergliez spring water, washing the insides of her thighs and between her legs.

On the one hand, it was an arduous affair: the cabin was stocked with only so many clean rags, she only had so much soap and other grooming products, and somehow the bleeding was strong as when it had first arrived, as if these past few days was it lulling Edelgard into a false sense of security.

On the other: she knew she could just take her time until she felt that she was properly clean, that there was no worry about servants knocking on her door and bringing yet more onto her plate, and that there wouldn’t be anything at all to worry about for the next four weeks…

“Edelgard?”

… Except for demons.

Once more, Byleth transformed, almost berserk at the scent of Edelgard’s blood. This time, however, Edelgard did not scream, and chose to throw her washrag at Byleth instead of precious soap.

_Whap._

Part of it caught on one of Byleth’s horns, the rest fell over one of her eyes and her nose. She wrenched it off with her claws, stopped as she saw what it was and the state Edelgard was in.

“Oh,” Byleth said, swiftly looking away. “My apologies, Edelgard, I know you’re indecent right now, but I do not think it would be wise for me to seal myself in my urn until we return to Enbarr.”

Edelgard sighed. “I’m aware of that, just hand it back.”

Byleth did with her gaze mostly averted from Edelgard’s body, before she shuffled off to a shady corner and stared at it.

Edelgard shook her head, before she held the fabric up in the air, frowned as she noticed all manner of new tears and holes. “Can you really not distinguish between menstrual blood and blood from an injury?” she asked as she set it aside from the rest of the soiled rags.

“I can,” Byleth replied, “but it would take time away from preparing to defend you against a possible threat to your life.”

“Fair enough,” Edelgard said before she grabbed a fresh rag and dipped it in her bucket. “Byleth?” she asked as she wrung it out. “Could you clean these blood-soaked rags for me? I fear I may run out before the flow does.”

“I could, but I have a suggestion for something else I can do to help,” Byleth replied.

Edelgard stopped and gave her a withering look. “Let me guess: you’re going to offer to lick the blood off my thighs and cunt yourself than soak it up in these rags?”

“No, but that sounds like a _much_ better idea,” Byleth replied.

Edelgard paused, thought for a moment, then decided not to ask what the original idea was. “I thought you said this blood doesn’t satisfy your Thirst,” she said.

“It does not but you still taste _delicious,”_ Byleth purred.

Edelgard felt her heart go wild in her chest, blood rush to her cheeks and elsewhere also. She calmed herself down and cried, “This is going to make a gigantic mess all over again!”

“And I’ll be happy to clean it up,” Byleth replied.

Edelgard glared at her. “Did you mean that as a cheeky allusion to sex on do you literally mean you’ll be happy to get the blood out of these sheets and clean them?”

“Both.”

Edelgard paused and stared at Byleth. After a few moments, she quietly said, “Can you wash your hands, trim your nails, and rinse out your mouth, all while still being aware of potential threats?”

“Yes,” Byleth said. “Shall I return by your bed?”

“No, appear by the door, like a _normal_ person would,” Edelgard said. “And knock, too!”

“Understood,” Byleth said, before she disappeared into the shadows.

Edelgard looked at the clean, damp rag in her hand, before she set it aside, pressed a dry one between her legs, and held it there as she made her way over to her bedroom. Just as she reached the bed, Byleth knocked.

Edelgard turned around, her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the rag.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said as she strode into the room, completely naked.

“By-Byleth…!” Edelgard stammered as her cheeks burned red, among _other_ reactions in her body. “You’re naked!”

“Yes,” Byleth said as she calmly strode right up to Edelgard. “Clothes won’t be necessary right now, yes?”

Edelgard could only stare.

She was well aware of how attractive Byleth’s human form was, but there was a distinct difference between overhearing brazen lusting or scandalized whispers, and actually seeing it in person, not averting her eyes because Byleth let her see her like this—Edelgard _wanted_ to see her like this.

“How would you like to proceed, Edelgard?” Byleth asked calmly.

She was close. So close. _Too_ close. Edelgard could just move an arm a little bit forwards and touch Byleth’s breasts. Just how large were they? What would they feel like to touch? And of course, what about the muscular chest beneath them and the rest of her body beside?

Byleth put her hand over the one between Edelgard’s legs, she shrieked and jumped. “Byleth--!” Edelgard yelled.

“You were about to drop your rag,” Byleth said calmly.

Edelgard finally noticed the blood trickling down her inner thighs. “… Ah, thank you,” she muttered as she pressed the rag back into place.

“Are you nervous?” Byleth asked as she took her hand back.

“No, not nervous, just...” Edelgard sighed. “Never mind that. What happened to your nightwear?”

“Didn’t pack it,” Byleth replied. “Hubert said ‘only strictly necessary possessions’, and I don’t need to pretend to sleep among others any time soon.”

“I see…” Edelgard nodding.

“Is there anything else on your mind?” Byleth asked.

“Why are you so attractive?” Edelgard asked. “I mean, I ensured you weren’t lacking for raw material to construct a physical form of your ideal design, but why did you make it so…” she struggled for words and ended up just gesturing her hands at Byleth.

“Because I require a body that looks like a seasoned warrior, but can still charm others should I need to act covertly, and I like large breasts,” Byleth replied. “Anything else?”

Edelgard looked uneasy and asked, “Could you lead? I’m afraid all these years of never even entertaining the thought of suitors has, ah, dulled my skills.”

Byleth smirked. “With pleasure, Edelgard,” she said as she sat on the foot of the bed, scooted back, then patted her lap. “Climb on when you’re ready, Edelgard,” she said as she held out her hand.

Edelgard looked at it, then at Byleth’s shapely thighs and the elaborate black markings all over the skin, then finally at her face, her normally blank expression now pleased and smiling.

“Anything the matter, Edelgard?” Byleth asked.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself _and_ openly expressing it all of a sudden,” Edelgard said.

“Any reason I _shouldn’t_ be?” Byleth asked back.

Edelgard blushed. “No, I suppose not,” she said as she took Byleth’s hand and climbed onto the bed and on top of her.

“You could let the rag go and use both your hands for balance,” Byleth said as they shifted about the bed.

“My blood will start spilling on you if I do,” Edelgard replied as she grabbed onto Byleth’s shoulder.

“I won’t mind,” Byleth hummed. “I’ve had worse reasons to be covered in someone else’s blood.”

Edelgard stopped and shuddered. “You’re _disgusting…”_ she said.

“Too much?” Byleth asked, smiling.

“Oh, stop with the jokes and lead like you said you would—and that’s an order!” Edelgard snapped as she glared at her.

Byleth chuckled. “As you wish, Your Majesty,” she said. She reached out to Edelgard’s face, brushed aside a few stray locks of white hair then cupped her cheek. Her fingers felt different from the last time—warm, but just barely, like a dying ember in a hearth. And as Byleth pulled their faces closer together, Edelgard decided she didn’t particularly _dislike_ it.

“Edelgard?” Byleth whispered.

“Yes…?”

“May I kiss you?”

“… Yes.”

Byleth closed her eyes and removed what little distance remained between them, Edelgard’s eyes widened, before she quickly shut them just before their lips met.

The kiss was soft, gentle, lasting little more than a second before Byleth pulled away on her own; Edelgard would have almost thought it “chaste” if she didn’t know just how far from “innocent” Byleth was, felt Byleth planting a kiss on her chin.

Byleth pulled away and looked at Edelgard intently. “May I?” she asked.

Edelgard swallowed, and tilted her head up, exposing her neck.

“Thank you,” Byleth said, before she continued the trail there, she wrapped her arms around Edelgard and placed her hands on her back.

The kisses went in an uninterrupted line straight down, along Edelgard’s breastbone, her cleavage, her stomach. Meanwhile, her hands roamed all around Edelgard’s upper body, trying to find all the places that would incite _interesting_ reactions, coax Edelgard further up the bed as Byleth began to lay flat on her back.

Edelgard was straddling Byleth’s chest now, Byleth’s hands on the back of Edelgard’s legs. She teased and toyed with the same spots from last time, watched Edelgard squirm and moan. Then, she stopped, looked up at Edelgard, the arm still holding the rag between her legs, then back at her.

“May you?” she asked.

Edelgard swallowed, before she pulled it away and put the rag away, blood began to trickle down her inner thighs and drip onto Byleth.

Byleth smiled before she grabbed onto the back of Edelgard’s legs, licked up a trail of blood on her left inner thigh. Byleth swallowed and made a low rumbling sound in her throat— _definitely_ inhuman, more like a predator savouring its meal.

Edelgard felt a shiver run down her spine. Fear? Arousal? Both? She couldn’t tell.

Byleth began to work her way up, lapping up every last drop of blood on that side, till her mouth was just next to Edelgard’s netherlips, so close she could feel her hot breath washing over them.

Edelgard shook, closed her eyes and held her breath in anticipation…

… Then Byleth switched to her right thigh and began the process all over again. Edelgard sighed, decided to wait and enjoy, until Byleth reached the top of that thigh, she could see Byleth bringing her face over her netherlips…

… And just stay there, enjoying the blood dripping onto her waiting tongue.

“Byleth!” Edelgard yelled.

Byleth pulled her tongue back into her mouth, looked up at Edelgard, and asked, “Yes?”

“Stop playing around and start licking already, damn it!” Edelgard hissed.

Byleth smirked. “As you wish, Edelgard,” she said, before she laid back flat on the bed once more.

Edelgard almost yelled at her again, until she felt Byleth’s hands coax further up again. The scowl on her face turned to open-mouthed surprise as she realized what Byleth was trying to do: “You want me to sit on your face?”

“Yes,” Byleth replied. “Is there a problem?”

“… Just that I’ve never been the one _sitting_ before,” Edelgard muttered.

“It’s easy—once you’re in place, you don’t have to do anything at all but enjoy,” Byleth said.

“So I’ve been told...” Edelgard muttered as she slowly lowered herself down on Byleth’s face, Byleth guided her with her hands until she could feel her hot breath on her netherlips.

“You can put your full weight on me,” Byleth said.

“Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable for you?” Edelgard said, frowning. “Possibly _dangerous_?”

“No, and worst comes to worst, I don’t need to breath, and this body is sturdy.”

Edelgard frowned, and reached out to the headboard for support; when it proved to be a bit of a stretch, two pillars of smoke erupted from Byleth’s head and solidified into her horns.

“Use these,” Byleth said.

After moment’s debating it, Edelgard relented and grabbed Byleth’s horns, began to lower herself completely onto Byleth’s head until she could feel the skin of her lips, too—they were barely warm like her fingers, and again, she found she didn’t really _mind_.

Edelgard looked down at Byleth, felt some _novel_ emotions as she realized she could only see her eyes, her hair, her horns from up here, the rest of her head was trapped between her legs with her full weight on top of her besides.

“No wonder she loved this position so much...” Edelgard thought as her mind drifted to her former lover.

Byleth tapped one thigh and brought her back to the present. Edelgard cleared her throat, and said, “You may begin when you are ready.”

Byleth tapped again, before pressed her tongue to Edelgard’s pussy.

“Aah--!” Edelgard cried out, a shiver running up her spine. She whimpered as Byleth began to slowly drag it up its length, her arms trembling as she gripped her horns.

Byleth reached the top and swallowed the bloody mess on her tongue, Edelgard heard her make a much louder, primal growl than before, saw her eyes begin to glow with unnatural light, felt her nails dig into her skin as she pressed her tongue right back onto her netherlips for more.

Last time had been to try to satisfy her Thirst; now, she was here to _feast._

Edelgard lasted for half-an-hour with Byleth going nearly non-stop before she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt a burning need for an orgasm and Byleth’s tongue was just uselessly stoking the flames. “Byleth!” she cried. “No, no more of this—please, I want to cum, make me cum…!”

Byleth stopped, looked up at Edelgard, and said, “I believe it best if you do it yourself, Edelgard.”

“Pardon?” Edelgard asked.

“Do you not know how?” Byleth said.

Years-old memories resurfaced; Edelgard frowned, and said, “No, no! I… remember now.” She firmed her grip on Byleth’s horns and thought, “And hopefully, correctly.”

She slowly ground her hips forward, felt the hot sticky mess down there smearing all over onto her thighs, a shock of pleasure as her aching clit met Byleth’s nose. She clumsily repeated the motion again and again, Byleth put her tongue back on her netherlips, until finally, Edelgard came.

So much gushed out: blood, arousal, so much ignoble and inelegant comments about Byleth and what she was feeling. It felt like Edelgard had lost all control of her body, and when the pleasure began to subside, she was so exhausted she could barely keep herself upright, her arms trembling as she began to fall forward.

Byleth caught her and held her up, began a delicate and difficult process of extracting herself from beneath Edelgard.

Much later, Edelgard sat sprawled out on a chair, sitting on several layers of cloth laid above the cushion, Byleth beside her giving her water and feeding her sweets until she held her hand up.

Edelgard held her hand up for her to stop, Byleth set the tray to the side.

She disappeared and returned shortly after with water, chocolate, and clean rags.

“This was fun,” Byleth said as she put the tray on a table nearby.

“Don’t expect it again next month,” Edelgard muttered.

“And why not?” Byleth asked.

“Because if this keeps up, I may develop a fetish and never have menses again without getting terribly aroused as well!” Edelgard cried.

“You could also see it as something to look forward to once a month,” Byleth hummed.

Edelgard groaned, leaned her head back, and muttered, “Byleth, I order you to _shut up.”_

Byleth smirked, nodded, and moved to collect the bloodied, messy sheets off the bed.


End file.
